OOH AHH
by Crazeh People
Summary: sempurna adalah nama lain Junghan, tapi Junghan belum sepenuhnya sempurna, karena ia belum pernah merasakan cinta. A SEVENTEEN JUNGCOUPS SEUNGHAN Fiction, RnR jusyongggg


**OOH AHH!**

 **By : Craz**

 **A SEVENTEEN Fiction**

 **SeungHan / JungCheol**

 **High School AU**

 **Boys Love, Bromance, BXB**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Long Time No See hunny bunny sweety~**

 **/ditabok/**

 **Setelah berabad abad diriku bertapa/? Akhirnya diriku kembali hohoho**

 **Sadly, Laptop diriku telah dicuri orang, hiks, padahal niatnya mau bikin Sequel buat cerita yang sebelumnya, tapi tak apalah, sekarang diriku kembali menulis, meskipun pake Laptop ayah, yoo ngga apa apa lah ya.**

 **Happy Reading Sweety~**

 **..**

 **..**

Mempesona

Itu adalah nama lain untuk Junghan

Jika kalian berbicara tentang pesona, maka semua itu ada pada diri Junghan.

Kulit nya yang putih.

Rambut nya yang OH! Para wanita sangat iri dengan keindahan rambut Junghan.

Senyum manis yang seakan sudah terpasang permanen di wajah manis nya.

Benar benar mempesona.

Pesona Junghan selalu berhasil membuat orang lain melihat nya penuh rasa kagum, seakan akan Junghan-lah Makhluk tuhan paling indah.

 _Apakah benar dia manusia?_

 _Bukan malaikat yang jatuh kebumi, 'kan?_

Pertanyaan itu yang selalu di pertanyakan banyak orang, Dan Junghan membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman manis nya.

Berbicara tentang Junghan, orang orang selalu berkata bahwa pastilah nanti yang menjadi pasangan Junghan adalah manusia paling beruntung di dunia ini. Orang orang berusaha untuk mendekatinya, tapi sayang, tak pernah ada yang bias membuat Junghan benar benar jatuh cinta, _Tak ada satupun._

..

..

Junghan menaruh dagunya malas di antara lipatan tangan nya di atas meja. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, ruang kelas nya yang berisi manusia manusia yang tak bias diam. Ada yang berteriak dan entah meneriaki apa itu, ada yang berlarian, saling melempar dan banyak lagi keributan yang mereka buat. Itu semua tak berhenti sampai salah satu dari biang ribut berteriak memperingati.

" Guru Jang. 50 meter. Kelas kita."

Dan semuanya langsung berlarian kearah meja mereka masing masing. Tak lama setelah itu, Datanglah Guru Jang, Guru matematika tingkat mereka yang _sadis_ nya di luar batas itu.

" Guru Jang, hari ini anda tidak memiliki Jadwal di kelas kami."

Guru Jang menatap Wonwoo tajam karena dia telah mendahului nya yang akan berbicara, semntara Wonwoo di meja nya hanya bias meringis melihat guru nya itu.

" Ya Inom! Aku baru saja akan berbicara dan kau sudah main bicara duluan saja. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengantar anak baru di kelas ini."

Ujar Guru Jang yang membuat semua siswa dan siswi kelas itu merasa lega, _Karena sungguh, mereka tak akan pernah siap dengan yang namanya Matematika._

" Seungcheol, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Perhatian semua orang tiba tiba saja mengarah kearah pintu, penasaran akan sosok sang Siswa baru. Dia berjalan sambil menunduk, membuat semuanya semakin penasaran, dan saat siswa baru itu menampakkan wajah nya, Junghan merasa ia lupa cara bernafas.

Sesuatu yang terasa asing menyapa nya.

Rasanya detak jantung Junghan bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

Aliran darah nya tiba tiba terpusat kearah kedua pipinya, dan menghasilkan rona di pipi itu.

Menurut Junghan, Murid baru itu…-

-Sempurna?

Surai Hitam siswa baru itu hitam berkilau dan OH! Apa rambut itu sehalus rambutnya?

Wajah itu, Tampan sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Junghan melihat lelaki setampan ini.

UH OH!

Badan nya juga tegap, bagaimana rasanya bersandar di dada bidang itu? Bagaimana rasanya jika tangan kekar itu menggenggam tangan nya?

Semua itu berputar di kepala Junghan dan membuat ia semakin merona.

" Halo! Aku Seungcheol, Choi Seungcheol. Mohon bantuan nya."

 _Suaranyaaaaaaaa._ Pekik Junghan dalam hati nya, itu suara yang paling indah yang tidak pernah ditemukan Junghan sebelum nya.

" Han? Kau tidak apa apa?"

Junghan bisa merasakan pundak nya ditepuk pelan oleh teman sebangku nya, Soonyoung, yang terlihat khawatir karena sedari tadi Junghan tak menjawab Sahutan nya.

" a-aku tidak apa apa."

Jawab Junghan yang kini menyembunyikan wajah nya di lipatan tangan nya.

 _Seungcheol, kau yang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini._

 _.._

 _.._

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Membuat para _serigala_ yang kelaparan berteriak senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa makan.

Junghan memilih memasukkan alat tulis nya kedalam tas, Junghan masih dengan kesibukan nya saat tiba tiba saja seseorang berdiri di samping nya.

" hai, aku Seungcheol, kau pasti tau karena tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku di depan semua orang, dan aku juga sudah berkenalan dengan yang lain, hanya kau yang belum memperkenalkan dirimu, jadi siapa namamu?"

Seungcheol berujar dengan penuh semangat dan ceria, mengulurkan tangan nya untuk bersalaman dengan Junghan. Junghan menundukkan wajah nya, entah kenapa pipinya kembali merona.

" Aku Junghan, Yoon Junghan."

Cicit Junghan saat ia berjabat tangan dengan Seungcheol, memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Seungcheol.

" wah, benar apa kata teman teman, kau sungguh _sangat_ mempesona."

Dan Junghan tak bisa menahan pipinya untuk tak merona lebih jelas lagi.

..

..

Guru Choi sedang absen, jadilah pelajaran PE ini berakhir dengan tidak jelas.

Ada yang bermain futsal, berlari, saling melempar Bola, dan ya, Junghan lebih memilih berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket dan melihat teman sekelasnya yang asik bermain basket.

"Han, ayo bergabung."

Ajak Mingyu yang kini sedang memantulkan bola basket.

" iya Han, ayo main, aku juga akan ikut."

Tubuh Junghan menegang seketika, berterima kasih pada tuhan karena dia tak memiliki penyakit Jantung, karena demi apa, Jantung Junghan seakan naik ke atas tenggorokan nya saat Seungcheol merangkul bahu nya.

" tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang tak ingin bermain."

Jawab Junghan yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan saat ini, saat dengan jelas dia bisa menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Seungcheol.

" baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap disini dan melihatku bermain, dan jangan lupa untuk mendukungku tentu saja."

Ujar Seungcheol panjang lebar, lalu pergi berlalu menghampiri yang lain di tengah lapangan, meninggalkan Junghan yang merona merah dengan detak jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat.

Seperti dipaku di tempat, Junghan tak bergerak sedikit pun dari sana, masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan mata nya yang terus bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Seungcheol.

" JUNGHAN AWAS!"

Seakan di tarik dari alam bawah sadar nya, Junghan berkedip dan saat ia membuka mata nya, ia kaget dan seakan tak bisa bergerak saat sebuah bola basket melesat cepat menuju kearah nya.

Sret.

Dan setelah itu dia hanya bisa melihat sebuah punggung yang tampak lebar.

Punggung?

" hei Sweety, jangan melamun, bagaimana kalau tadi aku tak bergerak cepat mengambil bola ini? Kau pasti akan berakhir di UKS."

Junghan hanya bisa berkedip saat menyadari Seungcheol lah yang melindungi nya.

Melindunginya?

Pipi Junghan kembali merona merah karena itu.

" pipimu merah, kau sakit? Ayo ke UKS."

Ujar Seungcheol yang baru saja melemparkan bola basket kearah Mingyu dan kini menggenggam tangan Junghan.

" t-tidak usah, aku pergi sendiri."

Dan dengan sangat cepat, Junghan berlari meninggalkan Seungcheol yang tersenyum melihat tingkah nya.

" lucu sekali."

..

..

" Soonyoung, bisa kita pulang bersama hari ini?"

Tanya Junghan, menatap teman nya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan telpon genggam nya.

" ah maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Mingyu, hehe."

Junghan tersenyum manis saat menemukan rona merah di pipi Soonyoung.

" wah, kau manis sekali. Yasudah, aku pulang sendiri saja, semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan."

Ujar Junghan yang kini kembali pada kegiatan awal nya, menulis beberapa materi pelajaran yang kemarin ia lewatkan.

" kenapa tak pulang dengan Seungcheol saja?"

Pertanyaan tiba tiba Soonyoung membuat Junghan yang tadi sedang menulis kaget dan yah, alat tulis nya jatuh karena tak sengaja Junghan lepaskan.

" apa?"

Tanya Junghan seakan ia tak mendengar apa yang diusulkan Soonyoung sebelum nya.

" Pulang bersama Seungcheol, kurasa dia tak akan keberatan."

Ujar Soonyoung, menatap Junghan yang daritadi menatap nya juga.

" ya, aku tidak keberatan jika harus mengantarkan manusia semanis kau, Junghan."

Dan kali ini yang kaget bukan hanya Junghan, tapi juga Soonyoung, karena demi apa, Seungcheol tiba tiba saja ada di hadapan mereka.

" kau pasti repot nantinya."

Gumam Junghan kecil.

" oh tidak, aku akan senang jika aku bisa membantu mu tentu saja."

Jawab Seungcheol dengan senyuman nya yang membuat kadar ketampanan nya meningkat.

" nah, jadi sudah jelas ya, nanti pulang sekolah Seungcheol akan mengantarkanmu, jadi aku tidak khawatir karena kau akan di antar oleh orang yang tepat, Han."

..

..

Junghan menggigit bibirnya.

Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Seungcheol yang sudah siap dengan motor nya, tampak menunggu seseorang –tentu saja dirinya-, Junghan bingung, haruskah ia benar benar pulang dengan Seungcheol? Nanti bagaimana kalau dia mati konyol di tengah jalan karena jantung nya yang berdetak sangat cepat? Nanti bagaimana kalau-

" Junghan! Kau melamun, ayo kita pulang."

Dan jantung Junghan benar benar berdetak cepat saat Seungcheol menghampiri nya dan kini menggenggam tangan nya.

" apa tidak apa jika aku diantar oleh mu?"

Tanya Junghan yang kini berdiri di samping motor Seungcheol dengan Seungcheol yang sudah siap di motor nya.

" tidak apa apa."

Ujar Seungcheol yang kini memakaikan Junghan Helm, yang membuat pipi Junghan merona merah.

" tidak akan ada yang marah?"

Tanya Junghan lagi yang membuat Seungcheol gemas dan mencubit kecil pipi Junghan.

" tidak akan ada yang marah, ayo naik."

Dan ya, Junghan memilih naik ke motor Seungcheol juga pada akhirnya.

Junghan berpegangan erat pada sisi jaket Seungcheol, membuat Seungcheol gemas dan melingkarkan tangan Junghan di perut nya.

" begini lebih baik."

Ujar Seungcheol tanpa menyadari Junghan yang mungkin bisa pingsan kapan saja karena ulah nya.

Perjalanan pulang kerumah Junghan biasa saja, Seungcheol maupun Junghan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, dan tanpa sadar Junghan menyandarkan kepala nya di punggung Seungcheol.

" jadi, kita sudah sampai di rumah mu."

Dan Junghan tersentak kaget, waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat, padahal Junghan masih ingin berlama lama dengan Seungcheol.

" terima kasih tumpangan nya."

Ujar Junghan yang kini melepaskan Helm dari kepala nya.

" sama sama, tapi semua tentu saja ada balasan nya."

Ujar Seungcheol yang membuat Junghan mengernyitkan kening nya.

" kurasa nomor telpon mu bisa mengganti ongkos pulang kali ini."

..

..

" bagaimana perjalanan pulang kalian?"

Junghan kaget saat Soonyoung menarik dan bertanya sepeti itu pada nya yang baru saja masuk kelas.

" bagaimana apanya?"

Tanya Junghan yang kini pura pura sibuk mengeluarkan alat tulis nya dari tas.

" eyy, beritahu aku~"

Junghan terkekeh kecil saat melihat Soonyoung yang memohon.

" aku pulang dengan selamat dianatar oleh Seungcheol."

Jawab Junghan sembari mencubit kecil pipi Soonyoung.

" bukan itu yang mau kudengar."

Ujar Soonyoung yang kini mengerucutkan bibir nya.

" apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

Tanya Junghan yang bingung juga akan maksud Soonyoung.

" apa kau memeluk Seungcheol saat kemarin diantar?"

Pertanyaan Soonyoung behasil membuat Junghan merona malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" i-itu bukan memeluk, itu berpegangan."

Ujar Junghan membela dirinya.

" Aww, jadi kau memeluk Seungcheol ya? Kalau begitu sering sering lah pulang bersama Seungcheol."

Ujar Soonyoung menggoda Junghan yang semakin menundukkan kepala nya.

..

..

Hari ini Hujan. Dan Junghan lupa membawa payung. Jadilah Junghan berakhir seperti ini, berdiri di jendela kelas nya, melihat Hujan dan berharap hujan nya segera reda.

" Junghan?"

Tubuh Junghan seketika membeku saat sebuah suara yang ia kenal menggema di dalam kelas nya.

" Seungcheol? Kau belum pulang?"

Tanya Junghan saat menemukan Seungcheol yang berdiri di pintu kelas mereka.

" nah, itu yang tadinya ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kenapa belum pulang? Kalau aku sudah jelas karena tadi aku mengikuti Ekskul."

Jawab Seungcheol yang kini menghampiri Junghan.

" a-aku lupa membawa payung, dan memilih diam dulu sembari menunggu hujan reda."

Jawab Junghan yang kembali melihat keluar jendela, dan ternyata Seungcheol juga mengikuti nya, berdiri di saamping Junghan dan menatap keluar.

" kurasa Hujan nya tak akan reda."

Jawab Seungcheol yang di angguki Junghan.

" jadi bagaimana?"

Gumam Junghan kecil. Seungcheol mengusak halus rambut Junghan.

" kita pulang sekarang."

Ujar Seungcheol yang kini menarik Junghan untuk mengikuti nya.

" kau membawa payung?"

Tanya Junghan yang kini menyamakan langkah nya dengan Seungcheol.

" tidak, tapi aku ada jaket."

Dan tiba tiba saja pipi Junghan memerah, Junghan membayangkan dia dan Seungcheol berlari bersama dengan Seungcheol yang melindungi kepala mereka berdua dengan jaket nya.

Ugh. Drama sekali.

" ayo."

"huh?"

Junghan tersadar saat Seungcheol menarik tangan nya.

" ayo pulang."

Ujar Seungcheol yang bersiap membentangkan jaketnya di atas kepala mereka berdua, jadi Junghan benar benar akan melakukan hal seperti di drama drama dengan Seungcheol.

" a-ayo."

Jawab Junghan yang kini merapatkan tubuh nya pada tubuh Seungcheol.

Mereka berdua berlari kecil di antara deras nya hujan dengan jaket Seungcheol yang melindungi kepala mereka, kadang mereka tertawa kecil saat salah satu dari mereka tersandung dan hamper jatuh saat mereka berlari.

" itu Halte nya."

Junghan dan Seungcheol berlari sampai ke Halte Bus itu.

" nah sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Bus, eum, sekitar sepuluh menit lagi."

Ujar Seungcheol yang kini duduk di samping Junghan yang tampak menggosok kedua tangan nya, mencari kehangatan di antara dingin nya suhu saat ini.

" kau kedinginan?"

Tanya Seungcheol yang di angguki Junghan. Seungcheol yang melihat itu segera memeluk Junghan dan tentu saja membuat pipi Junghan merona.

" a-apaan ini? Kau kan bisa menggunakan jaketmu untuk ku."

Ujar Junghan yang sebenarnya sedang gugup saat ini.

" jaketku kan basah, itu akan membuat mu bertambah dingin, tapi kalau aku meskipun basah tetap bisa membuat mu hangat."

Mendengar ucapan Seungcheol membuat Junghan ingin pingsan saja saat ini, apa Seungcheol sedang merayunya saat ini?

" oiya Han, apa sabtu ini kau ada acara?"

Tanya Seungcheol yang masih memeluk Junghan.

" t-tidak, memang nya kenapa?"

Tanya Junghan yang kini balas memeluk Seungcheol.

" menurutmu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi…, eung berkencan sabtu ini?"

Seungcheol menatap Junghan penuh harap.

Cup.

Junghan mengecup pipi Seungcheol, lalu tersenyum manis dan menyandarkan diri nya di dada Seungcheol.

" itu kedengaran sangat bagus, dan aku mau pergi bersama mu."

..

..

END

..

JANGAN TANYAKAN KESINAMBUNGAN ANTARA JUDUL AMA IS CERITA, KARENA PADA KENYATAAN NYA DIRIKU BINGUNG NYARI JUDUL DAN KEBETULAN LAGU OOH AHH YANG KEPUTER JADILAH INI JUDUL NYA

OKE, GUE CRAZEH, BYE. /digampar/


End file.
